


The Talk

by EliDeetz



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN Fluff Bingo, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: Written for SPN Fluff Bingo and @thewhiterabbit42Square filled: SoulmatesPrompt: "Sneaking around is kinda fun."





	The Talk

_"One day you’re going to meet someone.”_

_It wasn’t often that he broke the silence, so when he did, it took you a moment to react. You slowly turned your head towards him, but he didn’t look at you. His chin was up, and his lips were pressed into a thin line, as he kept his eyes focused straight ahead._

_Rain was pouring from the sky, cooling the air around you. The sound of the raindrops gently falling against the dirt ground and the wooden roof, filled the silence that he allowed to find its way back between the two of you._

He was reclined against his seat, feet up on the table in the middle of the room as if he owned it. If someone looked up for the definition of “laid back” in a dictionary, a picture of him will surely be under it.

There was a mischievous glint in his golden eyes, and had a smirk that was both mocking and inviting.

He’d been brought up to conversation plenty of times, so much you felt as though you already knew him. It was almost impossible for you to process the fact that such a normal looking being was responsible for so much chaos.

The Trickster.  

_“And?” You asked, upon realizing he might’ve forgotten he’d said something._

_His chest raised as he took a deep breath in, and let it out as slowly as possible. There was a stiffness in his shoulders you hadn’t noticed, at least not until he moved them back to release some tension._

_“And… one of two things ‘s gonna happen.”_

He was just as they’d told you. Yet no one ever bothered to even mention how _you_ were going to feel in his presence. There a something that drawn you to him, like a magnetic force that you were unable to ignore.

Breathtaking was be a word you could’ve used to describe his presence, but it wasn’t enough.

_He seemed to lost himself in thought again. You knew him enough to find it alarming, but also knew better than to lose your own mind._

_“You’re either gonna know or you won’t,” he continued._

_Your gaze finally pierced through him, and his eyes found yours when he finally turned to look at you. The smile in his lips was soft, but unknown. There was an emotion painting over his features, which you couldn’t point out right away._

_“When it happened to me, I gotta say… I didn’t realize.”_

He was everything they’d said, and so much more. Annoying, flirty and inappropriate, but always overshadowed by the rest of him. His sweetness, his compassion, and his fondness for humanity. Gabriel was nothing like his brothers, or at least the few that you’d known.

It didn’t take him long to weasel his way into your life.

_“_ _**Realize** _ _what?” You questioned, completely unable to move your eyes away from him._

_The rain began to fall stronger, louder, and the peacefulness of the moment had completely faded away. An anxious feeling grew inside your chest,  screaming at you to acknowledge it._

_He was trying his hardest to tell you something, it was evident, but that seemed to be the only clear thing right then._

Solitude had never been a problem for you, even if the Winchesters tried their best to tag along, you prefered hunting alone. But everything changed when he arrived.

No matter how hard you tried, he was always _there_. A part of you kept trying to run away, whatever was left of your common sense screaming he was too good to be true.

“ **Sneaking around is kinda fun,** ” he sing-sang, laying across your bed, and resting his head on his hand. “But it would be much more fun if you’d actually invite me next time around.”

The sound of the static coming from the old t.v. in the motel room began to annoy you, Gabriel’s energy clearly messing with it. You turned it off without even daring to look at him.

“Who told you I was here?” You sighed, already used to him popping up without a warning. “And nobody’s sneaking around, the Winchesters know where I am. Did _they_ tell you?”

He frowned in response almost immediately, and snorted at your inquiry. “ _Please_ , they don’t even like me breathing the same air as you do.”

“Then how did you?” There was an edge on your tone that made him chuckle.

You sat at the opposite end of the bed, and peeled the bloody jacket off your back. The mattress dipped behind you, as he moved closer. His eyes studied your body, you could almost feel them poking your back.

“It’s not mine, Gabriel,” you clarified, hoping he would stop staring.

“I know it’s not, who the hell do you think iced the two vamps you were _clearly_ not counting on?” He retorted, watching you with a deadpan expression in his face. “Believe me when I tell you it wasn’t _Blade_.”

You stared at him over your shoulder, mouth hung open at his words, and completely shocked by the fact you didn’t realize he’d been at the abandoned warehouse with you.

“How did you know I was there?” You asked, again. “I have the enochian spell Cas carved in my ribs, you shouldn’t be able to.”

The golden of his eyes shone with a sentiment you hadn’t seen before, and he clenched his jaw a second before relaxing again. He shrugged nonchalantly, as if he was already over your conversation.

“You never let me help you, I have to get creative,” he simply said, moving away from you and leaning back on the bed’s headboard.

You pursed your lips at his response, not fully believing what he was saying.

_“Kid, is gonna be clearer than you think. It doesn’t has to be as complicated as people make it to be.”_

_He was rambling, or so you thought, since you simply couldn’t fully understand what was the point of this conversation. His eyes wandered again, and you placed a hand on his arm to force him to look back at you._

_“Bobby, I love you but I think you may be turning senile,” you joked, hoping to brush some tension away from the two of you._

_He frowned, and took a sharp breath in before snapping…._

“Oh yeah?” You said incredulously, now seated right next to Gabriel. “Tell me how.”

“I gotta hex bag on your car,” he quickly replied, his gaze focused solely on you.

The archangel licked his lips after replying, and he squirmed ever so slightly, fingers fidgeting with the seam of his shirt. He was lying, and you knew it.

“Oh, you do?” You mocked him, doing your best impersonation of Annie from Bridesmaids. “That’s funny because _my_ car broke down in Alabama a week ago, the one in the parking lot is a rental. And, I haven’t seen you in two –”

“ _Okay_ , Sherlock, that’s enough,” the archangel cut you off, placing a finger over your lips. “There’s no hex bag. Just let it go already, and thank me for saving your pretty, little ass,” he pouted childishly, and crossed his arms over his chest as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Jesus, why don’t you just tell me how you found me?!” The tone in your voice raised, irritation seeping through your pores.

“It’s your stupid soul, okay?!” Gabriel almost yelled, his face a mere inch away from yours as he spoke. “It’s bright, and beautiful, and it calls to me like a freaking siren.”

_“Soulmates, goddammit!” Bobby finally spat, and you could swear his voice almost cracked as he did so. “I’m giving you the_ _**soulmate** _ _talk, you idjit!”_

There it was, the reason behind the immediate mutual attachment both of you evidently felt for the other.

“I always know where you are, what you feel, and it’s driving me crazy,” he continued, since you were unable to do anything else but breathe. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you, but _you keep running._ ”

“ _Just don’t be a damn fool and enjoy every second you have with them, since the very first moment you find them. Ya hear?”_

Bobby’s words resonated inside your mind. They were so loud and clear, you could almost watch him giving you a lecture for not realizing the one in front of you, was your soulmate.

Then again, the mere concept of it almost made you pass out.

“I’m going to assume you aren’t talking because my celestial charm just swept you off your feet.”

You blinked once, twice, and finally focused back on the archangel bringing his feelings from the shadows and out to the open, just for you.

Concern, anticipation, fear and longing swirled in golden. A worried frown knitted his brows, and he was visibly clenching his jaw again. Gabriel was a nervous mess, nothing like you’d seen him before.

Without a word, you took his hands between yours and took a long second to think about your words.

“I know…” You swallowed a knot on your throat, suddenly realizing you were as, or even more nervous than him. “I realized since the moment I met you.”

“And?” He didn’t mean to sound anxious, but he was.

“And… I promised someone very special I wouldn’t waste my time when I found you. But, I did.” You grimaced, and he laughed at your expression.

“I know, sugar.”

Silence fell upon you two, tense but tender. His thumbs rubbed the back of your hand soothingly, and his eyes never left yours. You could’ve sworn he didn’t even dare blinking.

“It’s almost been a year since we met, and I always _knew,_ ” you confessed, shaking your head as you thought about all the excuses you’d told yourself to stay away from Gabriel. “So, I ran.”

“Hey, it was as much your fault as it was the Winchesters’,” he tried to make you feel better, smiling sheepishly as he spoke. “The first time you pulled a Mulan on me, I immediately knew where you went. When I asked them if they knew, they switched to _Dad-mode_ and warned me to step back.”

Your hands left his as you laughed, and immediately clutched on to his jacket. With a soft movement, you pulled him closer, and pressed your forehead against his. His sweet scent filled your lungs as you took a deep breath in, and you allowed the urge of having him closer take over you.

“So,” Gabriel whispered, his voice hoarse with desire. “What do you say we make up for lost time?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his hands trailing up your arms and softly caressing the contours of your body.

“Oh boy, the Winchesters are gonna be all over your ass,” you chuckled, falling back on the mattress as he crawled on top of you.

He trailed your neck with his nose, laughing at all the intrusive thoughts going through your mind. “As long as I’m the only one over yours…” He murmured, and emptied his own mind to fully immerse himself in the very first kiss you would share.

 


End file.
